The present invention relates to filename management. More particularly, the present invention relates to filename-based inference of repository actions.
Files may be created by users using applications executed by computing devices. The files created by the users using the applications may include text-based, graphical, executable, and other forms of files. Files are named for storage with filenames specified by the user or users that create or update the files. Files may be stored locally on computing devices that execute the applications or may be stored remotely in file repositories.